Various wet treatment devices for the dyeing of textile make-ups using liquor are known from the prior art. Textile make-ups include flock and other embodiments, for example fabrics, knitted fabrics, woven fabrics, threads, yarns and twine.
Wet treatment devices exist which are composed substantially of a boiler-like vessel and of a cylinder drum standing upright therein. The cylinder drum has a drum base at the bottom, has a drum opening at the top, and has a drum shell which is perforated in the manner of a sieve. The diameter of the drum shell is slightly smaller than the clear width of the vessel. Furthermore, within the cylinder drum, there is inserted a core cylinder which is perforated in the manner of a sieve and the diameter of which is considerably smaller than that of the drum shell. Tamped material for dyeing (flock) is introduced into the space between the core cylinder and the drum shell, said material having a density of approximately 300 to 400 grams of material for dyeing per liter of space filled. The cylinder drum is closed off before the dyeing process by way of a drum cover.
A pump arranged on the vessel base drives a liquor that is introduced into the vessel into the core cylinder. Subsequently, the liquor flows substantially horizontally through the wall of the core cylinder, through the material for dyeing and through the drum shell. Thereafter, said liquor flows downward between the drum shell and a vessel wall. The pump is situated on the housing base, which pump conveys the liquor into the core cylinder again. Pump-assisted circulation of the liquor is realized. For the removal of excess dye, the material for dyeing is subsequently treated by rinsing and drying, in part in separate devices. This is cumbersome. A further disadvantage is the compaction of the textile fibers, which must be loosened again in cumbersome fashion.
DE 198 00 735 A1 describes a centrifuge-like device for the wet treatment of textile material in a double-walled treatment drum. The treatment drum is closed off by way of a hinged cover which has an aperture in the central region. In the shell of the treatment drum there is provided at least one outlet opening. A liquor is introduced by a delivery pump into the center of the treatment drum from above. As a result of rotation of the treatment drum about an axis of rotation, the liquor is accelerated outward and, after passing through the textile fibers, emerges from the treatment drum through an outlet opening. The drum is arranged within a housing which captures and collects the emerging liquor, before said liquor is pumped back into the treatment drum again by way of the pump. In order that the liquor can be introduced uniformly over the entire height, a core drum which is not filled with textile fibers is arranged in the center of the treatment drum, said core drum having a sieve-like core shell. The core drum is referred to in DE 198 00 735 A1 as liquor distributor.
A disadvantage of these devices is that they are relatively expensive, the equipping process requires great expenditure of work, the process times are long, and the amount of energy that has to be expended is high. A further disadvantage of the known devices as described above consists in that a very large amount of liquor is required per unit amount of material for dyeing. The heating of said liquor requires a large amount of energy. Furthermore, the pump can become blocked by discharged textile fibers. After one dyeing process, it may also be the case that, in a further dyeing process, the flock becomes contaminated with fibers of the old flock that have remained in the pump system. A further disadvantage is the poor color penetration through different fibers, which cannot be compensated even by way of long process times with liquor circulation.